When a user applies for a new credit card, there is typically an application process followed by an approval process. Subsequently, after approval, the user may receive a physical copy of the credit card in the mail. The user may then activate the credit card for use. Once the user receives the physical copy of the card in the mail, the user may use the credentials on the physical card to input the card on the customer's mobile wallet.